<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead inside by tomo44monsters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484378">Dead inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo44monsters/pseuds/tomo44monsters'>tomo44monsters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Raises Tom Riddle, Kind and loving Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Mpreg, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Omega Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Sad Harry, Sad and Happy, Sexual Harassment, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, it gets dark later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo44monsters/pseuds/tomo44monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es todo lo que Tom siempre quiso. Con lo que Tom soñaba durante las noches en el Orfanato de Lana, solo y temblando de frío. </p><p>O: Un Harry Potter completamente destrozado por la perdida de su Alfa y Alma Gemela viaja en el tiempo y adopta a un pequeño Tom Riddle de 7 años. Todo es amor y perfección al principio, pero luego Harry llama la atención de un Señor Oscuro psicópata, Tom se pone celoso y demasiado obsesivo y...Tal vez no fue una buena idea.</p><p>Aviso: No pienso escribir nada sexual hasta que el personaje sea mayor de edad, y aun así, ese contenido será limitado. Es más una historia de Fluff y Angustia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.·<br/>·Las advertencias están en las etiquetas.·</p><p>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?  Espero sinceramente que todos estén bien.<br/>Voy a ser sincero, cuando escribí esto no tenía la intención de darle una trama, para mi solo iba a ser una historia porno (Después de algunos capítulos, tenía pensado cambiar por completo la línea de tiempo y hacer que Tom no se convierta en Voldemort, mi idea era hacer que después de que se graduara de Hogwarts se fuera con Harry o algo así xD) Pero luego dije, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no le doy a trama a está cosa? Y, bueno, acá estamos. Honestamente, soy horrible.<br/>Entonces, no voy a escribir Smut hasta que Tom tenga una edad decente (15, 16 o 17) y, la escena del final no está destinada a tener un significado sexual o algo así. Por ahora, los capítulos van a ser de Harry criando a Tom con amor y dedicación, nada más. De todas formas, espero que disfruten uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom piensa que el hombre es extraño incluso antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar con él. Lo observa desde una esquina, junto a otros huérfanos curiosos y tan necesitados de afecto como el mismo Tom. El omega (</span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Por qué Tom sabe sin siquiera tener que preguntar que el hombre es un omega en toda regla</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>) es pequeño, de piel lechosa, rasgos suaves y delicados, labios de un hermoso color cereza, cabello negro alborotado y ojos tan verdes que Tom al principio se siente incómodo mirándolos durante mucho tiempo. Su voz es suave y melodiosa cuando habla con la Sra. Cole, ofreciendo sonrisas pequeñas y que Tom sabe que son falsas porque él mismo las utiliza a diario. Los huérfanos al instante quedan fascinados con el lindo Omega, murmuran con voces entusiasmadas detrás de Tom, preguntándose si el hombre les ofrecerá abrazos y les obsequiara regalos caros como algunos padres hacen con sus hijos. Pero Tom siempre fue más inteligente que el resto, y sabe que algo está mal con el hombre cuando sus ojos se encuentran y ve el anhelo, el cariño sin límites y un sentimiento más oscuro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La Sra. Cole no los hace reunirse en la sala como lo hace normalmente cuando alguien viene interesado en adoptar algún huérfano. De hecho, ella no mira dos veces a los otros huérfanos cuando se acerca y le dice a Tom que la acompañe a su oficina. Tom siente algo cálido formarse en su pecho mientras acompaña a la mujer alta y con expresión agría a una parte aislada del orfanato a la que nadie se acerca. La mente de 7 años de Tom se despide de las paredes rayadas, de la madera podrida y del olor a cloro que inunda los pasillos del sitió en el que creció. Incluso antes de saber lo que va a suceder una vez entre en esa habitación tiene el extraño presentimiento de que no va a quedarse en el orfanato.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Es tan agradable que Tom guarda el pensamiento y por primera vez en su vida siente esperanza, genuina y que hace que sus ojos se iluminen una vez que entra en la habitación y sus ojos se encuentran con los del hombre.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom.” La voz de la Sra. Cole resuena mientras toma asiento. ” Este es Harry Gaunt,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry le regala una pequeña sonrisa y le indica que tome asiento en la silla a su lado, Tom siente la sensación en su pecho crecer y volverse más cálida. Está seguro de que sus extremidades tiemblan de emoción cuando se siente junto al hombre, sus muslos tocándose a través de la ropa. Tan cerca de Harry, Tom olfateo un delicioso aroma a vainilla y chocolate que al instante se convierte en su aroma favorito, </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Es un placer conocerte finalmente, </span>
  <span>Tom.”Harry</span>
  <span> murmura, su voz con una nota de genuina felicidad.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El niño tiene la garganta seca, sus mejillas se sonrojan y la sonrisa de Harry se ensancha, </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“El Señor </span>
  <span>Gaunt</span>
  <span> ha venido aquí en busca de su hermano pequeño. “La Señora Cole explica, felizmente ignorante del extraño vinculo que ambos están formando justo enfrente de ella. “Ha estado buscando durante años en varios orfanatos más antes de llegar a este. “</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom siente su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, toma una respiración profunda y su cerebro apenas registra las palabras “Hermano” y “buscar”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Esto es.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Esto es lo que él siempre </span>
  <span>soñó</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Así es. “Harry habla después de unos segundos, todavía mirando a Tom. “Verás, no había visto a mi madre en varios años, estuve viviendo solo y estaba cursando mi séptimo año en un internado en escocia cuando me llegó la noticia de su fallecimiento. Nunca fuimos muy cercanos, de hecho, una amiga de nuestra madre me crío. No le preste mucha atención a la noticia al principio, pero luego termine la escuela y me enteré de que había muerto después de dar a luz a un niño que tuvo con un hombre del pueblo en el que ella solía vivir. Visite muchos lugares después de enterarme, incluso me tome el tiempo de visitar a tu padre para ver si te estabas quedando con él, pero no era así. “</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom absorbe la información como una esponja, maravillándose con la noticia de que tiene un hermano, de que también tiene un padre y en realidad había alguien buscándolo todos estos años. Su mano busca la de Harry, su respiración se vuelve agitada y está hipando antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas se acumulan en la esquina de sus ojos, Harry lo complace tomando su mano y permitiendo que la apriete tanto como quiere mientras limpia las lágrimas no derramadas con la otra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lamente haber tardado tanto, Tom. Si hubiera sabido de ti antes, te habría venido a buscar. Pero estoy aquí ahora y te llevaré a casa. “Harry hace una pequeña pausa antes de volver a hablar, su voz repentinamente suave forzada, como si no quisiera decir lo que dice a </span>
  <span>continuación. "A</span>
  <span> no ser que quieras quedarte.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¡No, quiero ir contigo!” Tom se apresura a responder, apretando la mano de Harry con fuerza. “Quiero ir a casa </span>
  <span>contigo.” Repite</span>
  <span>, más calmado está vez.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry asiente complacido y se vuelve hacía la Señor Cole, que se había mantenido en silencio mientras hablaban. La mujer ya tiene los papeles de adopción en la mesa y parece ansiosa por deshacerse de Tom, cosa que no le sorprende. No es secreto que todos en el orfanato lo odian, incluido el personal. Piensan en Tom como un demonio que no merece amor o atención como el resto de los huérfanos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>En su mente, Tom piensa que está igual de ansioso por abandonar el asqueroso y podrido orfanato lleno de personas </span>
  <span>indeseables</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No mira atrás cuando Harry toma su mano y lo aleja del Orfanato, bajo las miradas de sorpresa y envidia del resto de los huérfanos.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Es de noche cuando llegan a la casa de Harry. El aire se volvió frío y Harry se detiene en algún momento para envolver una bufanda cálida alrededor de su cuello. La casa es pequeña, está bastante apartada de la ciudad y es muy acogedora. Tiene mubles lujosos, alfombras suaves y de lindos colores verdes y rojos, paredes pintadas de tonos pastel y decoradas con cuadros y pinturas. Harry le sonríe mientras Tom mira todo con asombro, su boca abierta en una pequeña ‘o’.  Harry le extiende una mano cálida y pequeña y lo guía por un pasillo hasta una puerta de color marrón al final del pasillo, justo enfrente de otra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Está es tu habitación. “Harry anuncia, mientras abre la puerta y entra seguido de Tom. La habitación de Tom es mucho más grande que la que tenía en el orfanato, tiene una gran cama de tamaño King, una alfombra verde de seda, un escritorio junto a una silla, un estante lleno de libros, una mesa de noche junto a su cama con un velador con forma de pelota que tiene estrellas y lunas dibujadas, una gran ventana y cortinas gruesas del mismo color que la alfombra, y un armario a un costado. “Está un poco vacía, pero estoy seguro de que podemos cambiar eso. De hecho, podemos visitar el Callejón </span>
  <span>Diagon</span>
  <span> mañana y comprar ropa y libros.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom parpadea.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué es el callejón </span>
  <span>diagon</span>
  <span>?” Pregunta, sintiendo sus mejillas arder cuando Harry suelta una pequeña risa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo primero es lo primer entonces. “Murmura, antes de volver a mirar a Tom. “Tom, ¿Has hecho alguna vez cosas que otros no pueden hacer? ¿Cómo levitar objetos, aparecer en distintos lugares y hacer crecer flores en tu mano?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom siente que el aire se le escapa de los pulmones. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo...yo </span>
  <span>puedo…</span>
  <span>”Tartamudea, antes de recomponerse y hablar con voz más firme. “Puedo lastimar a las personas que me molestan o dañan. Puedo...puedo levitar cosas </span>
  <span>y...</span>
  <span>y....yo puedo hablar con las serpientes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry acaricia su mejilla y se inclina para quedar a su altura. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso es porque eres un mago. “Explica, besando su mejilla y acariciando sus cabellos. “Al igual que yo. Lo que has estado haciendo se llama ‘magia accidental’, es algo totalmente normal en niños de tu edad. “Harry hace una pausa, sus cejas se fruncen y se sienta en el piso alfombrado, jalando a Tom a su regazo. “O tal vez no es tan accidental para ti. “</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Por un momento, Tom se siente abrumado con la información y las muestras de afecto que Harry le está dando, las caricias son suaves y él no puede evitar querer más. Se acomoda en el regazo de Harry y rodea el cuello del omega con sus brazos, pequeños y escuálidos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Muéstrame</span>
  <span>. ”Exige</span>
  <span>, acercándose hasta que respiran el mismo aire. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry suelta una risa y, cierra su palma, antes de volver a abrirla y mostrarle a Tom una pequeña bola de fuego verde. Tom respira bruscamente y por un momento su mente se queda en blanco, miles de pensamientos entrando y saliendo. No se da cuenta de que las mejillas de Harry están rojas, de que su aroma se ha vuelto un poco más intenso y que el omega lo mira como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Harry y Tom parpadea cuando Harry se acerca más, hasta que sus narices se rosan al igual que sus labios. El aliento de Harry vuele a menta y Tom suspira encantado, enterrando sus manos en el cabello negro y sedoso </span>
  <span>del omega</span>
  <span>. Se siente cálido y protegido en los brazos de este hombre, respirando un aroma suave y encantador, sintiendo a Harry apretarlo con fuerza contra su pecho y murmurando palabras suaves y dulces en su oído, como una madre con su hijo. Tom nunca imagino que tener una familia sería así. Vagamente, se siente capaz de entender a los niños que llegaban al orfanato y no paraban de llorar durante días, suplicando por volver con familias que habían muerto. Incluso Tom, ahora que ha descubierto la existencia de la magia y, lo más importante, de su familia restante, entiende como cualquiera de los otros huérfanos hubiera elegido una familia en lugar de un Orfanato, de paredes mohosas y sucias, pisos de madera podrida y ventanas rotas que dejaban entrar pequeñas </span>
  <span>ráfagas</span>
  <span> de aire frío, del que no podían protegerse con las delgadas capas de ropa o las mantas sucias y </span>
  <span>andrajosas</span>
  <span> que les daban.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Los labios de Harry son cálidos cuando se posan sobre su mejilla sonrojada, los ojos verdes de Harry lo miran con adoración pura y sin adulterar, como las madres miran a sus hijos. Por primera vez en años, Tom siente lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos, él quiere llorar, porque durante 7 años se perdió esto, el calor de otra persona, labios cálidos y suaves contra su mejilla, palabras cariñosas y dulces y ojos que lo miran con todo lo que Tom siempre quiso; Amor. Las primeras lagrimas caen libremente por sus mejillas y mojan la ropa de Harry, que se pone rígido por un momento antes de relajarse y acariciar su espalda mientras Tom se permite llorar, el pensamiento de que Harry se burlara de él por semejante muestra de debilidad ni siquiera pasa por su mente. Harry no es uno de los niños del orfanato, no ha demostrado más que cariño hacía Tom incluso si solo se conocen hace unas horas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry es todo lo que Tom siempre quiso. Con lo que Tom soñaba durante las noches en el Orfanato de Lana, solo y temblando de frío.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom nunca dejará ir esto.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Más tarde esa noche, después de que hayan cenado y Tom se haya cambiado de ropa a un cómodo pijama, se encuentra sentado en uno de los muslos de Harry, el omega está ronroneando y perfuma a Tom mientras su camisa está abierta, dejando observar a los ojos codiciosos del niño de 7 años su pecho pálido y sus pezones rosados, que dejan salir pequeñas gotas de leche materna que Tom quiere lamer. Nunca </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> probado la leche antes; era demasiado cara y el orfanato no podía y nunca podría permitirse semejantes gastos. Solo había agua para el desayuno, junto a un trozo de pan rancio con un </span>
  <span>poco</span>
  <span> de queso mohoso. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No es raro que los Omegas produzcan leche incluso si no están en cinta, de hecho, Tom ha visto a varios omegas perfumar a sus hijos y dejar que tomen la leche de sus pezones, ya sea por costumbre o porque no hay algo más que ofrecerles como desayuno, almuerzo o cena. La pobreza era algo no solo notable, si no bastante normal en el sitio en el que Tom había vivido. Las madres no podían conseguir trabajos dignos, por falta de educación y experiencia, terminaban prostituyéndose, muchas de ellas tenían hijos que no deseaban y con los que tenían que cargar. Tom las veía todos los días, mujeres verdaderamente hermosas, pero con una mirada de tristeza, mientras cargaban a sus hijos y los amamantaban, bajo la mirada intensa de hombres inútiles e inservibles que solo pensaban en asquerosidades.  Pero Tom no solo había visto a madres y padres omegas hacer eso antes; también había hermanos y hermanas, que cargaban con sus hermanos pequeños luego de la muerte de sus padres. Si era un hombre Omega, Tom los observaba desde lejos abrazar a los pequeños bebés (o niños de la edad de Tom) y perfumarlos mientras el niño se alimentaba de leche materna. Si era una Alfa, él o ella acariciaban los cabellos del niño o niña y sonreían con cariño. Tom jamás había tenido a alguien que hiciera eso por él.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry parecía más que feliz mientras lo arrullaba contra su pecho y sonreía, parece feliz impregnando su olor en la ropa y cabello de Tom, soltando sonidos alegres y acariciando su espalda con delicadeza y cariño. Nadie había perfumado a Tom antes, la Sra. Cole era una beta y las pocas Omegas que trabajan en el Orfanato no querían tener nada que ver con él o con el resto de los huérfanos, por lo que Tom había crecido sin ninguna muestra de afecto. Incluso después de que descubrió que era un Alfa, nunca había tenido el cuerpo de un Omega tan cerca, ninguno había estado lo suficientemente interesado en él como para perfumarlo como Harry lo estaba haciendo, solo le ofrecían pequeñas sonrisas y un trozo de pan duro, como lo hacían con todos los niños </span>
  <span>escuálidos</span>
  <span> de </span>
  <span>Wool’s</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, en cambio, le ofrece cosas que nunca nadie le </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> ofrecido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y Tom, tan codicioso y posesivo como es no va a rechazarlas. Mucho menos si vienen de Harry, el lindo Omega que horas antes lo había consolado y abrazado mientras Tom lloraba como nunca antes lo había </span>
  <span>hecho</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry </span>
  <span>Gaunt</span>
  <span> era un ser de luz y amor puro y sin adulterar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom no iba a compartir eso con nadie. Cuando se trataba de Harry, todo le </span>
  <span>pertenecía</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Así que no duda cuando se inclina hacia adelante y toma uno de los pezones rosados en su boca, succionando un poco más fuerte de lo necesario y gimiendo ante el sabor de la leche materna contra su lengua. Es delicioso, el </span>
  <span>néctar</span>
  <span> más dulce y maravilloso que Tom ha tenido el placer de probar y Tom decide que no le molestaría si Harry hiciera esto todos los días. Por un momento, Harry se queda quieto y los sonidos de felicidad dejan de salir de su boca. Esta sorprendido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom succiona el pezón en silencio, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo relajado contra el de Harry. Un pequeño tarareó de felicidad resuena en el cuarto y Harry comienza a perfumarlo de nuevo, con más fervor esta vez.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Por primera vez, Tom se acuesta en una cama de colchón suave, almohadas de plumas y un delicioso aroma a vainilla y chocolate rodeándolo. Su estómago no ruge de hambre como lo habría hecho si aún estuviera en el Orfanato, las almohadas no son duras contra su cabeza, el frío no lo hace temblar. Su habitación no está oscura y repleta de sombras extrañas. Su frente aún se siente cálida y cosquilleante en lugar en el que Harry le había dejado un pequeño beso, le </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> sonreído a Tom y había dejado prendido un velador que hacía figuras de animales en el techo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom </span>
  <span>Riddle</span>
  <span> cierra los ojos, y se pregunta si en realidad está soñando.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>